Blind Passion
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Christine teaches Raoul something that he can't find in a book, and that helps their bond grow stronger. RC angsty fluff. Please R&R!


A/N: Here's a new R/C one-shot! (I swear, there's not enough R/C on here!)

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late one stormy evening as Christine sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. Raoul was sitting by the window; reading a book. Christine looked at him in the mirror, smiled and shook her head, _Raoul and his books;_ he could never seem to get enough of them. 

"_If only I could get his mind off of books and onto…"_ She smiled seductively. _"…other things."_

She set down her brush and got up from the bench.

"Raoul?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

She walked over to him. "What are you reading?"

He held up the book for her to see. "Oliver Twist." He smiled and returned to his book; he seemed to be enjoying it much to Christine's disappointment.

"Oh… Is it good?"

"Mmm-hmm." He clearly wasn't going to budge from his seat.

Christine bit her lip; trying to think of a way to get Raoul out of the book and onto the bed. She then recalled all of the times when he had made his advances to her. Often times he would come up behind her while she was sitting on the vanity bench and massage her shoulders. She smiled, that always did it.

So she casually walk behind the chair and began to rub his shoulders. Raoul sighed; closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the chair. His book was lying on his lap, still open. Christine grinned softly; the massage thing seemed to be working. Her hands then trailed up to his head and she began to massage his scalp, running her hands through his hair. Her hands then moved back down to his neck and shoulders. He then seized one of her hands and kissed the palm. Christine took the opportunity to unbutton the top button on his shirt. Raoul looked down at the unfastened button and then looked at Christine with a cocked eyebrow.

"Christine? What are you-"

He never got to finish his sentence as she came around from the back of the chair and kissed him, moaning with pleasure as she undid another two buttons on his shirt. Raoul responded to that by pulling her into his lap; knocking the book onto the floor. He then broke the kiss and looked at her; his eyes wide, his breathing heavy.

"Christine." He murmured as he cupped her face with his hand.

Christine smiled; she loved seeing her husband like this. She laid her head on his shoulder and unfastened the remaining buttons. She then placed her hand on his bare chest; feeling his rapid heartbeat. She then stood up and pulled him out of the chair. His knees were weak as she led him over to the bed. He collapsed onto the bed and gazed at Christine as she sat down next to him and gently leaned him back onto the soft white sheets. She then slipped off his shirt and threw it to the side. Raoul responded to that by pulling her on top of him and kissing her neck. Christine smiled as her husband rolled her onto her back. As he started to unbutton her gown, Christine closed her eyes and breathed a shaky breath.

"Oh, God…" She murmured.

When Raoul heard Christine, looked up at her face and saw her lying there with her eyes shut. Not quite understanding what Christine meant, he sat up and turned away. Christine immediately opened her eyes.

"What is it, Raoul?" She asked. Raoul sighed.

"I don't know…" He answered as his mind thought back to the night of Don Juan. He remained silent with jealousy as he thought of Erik's passionate advances towards Christine

"I'm sorry, Christine." He whispered after a few minutes. Christine sat up.

"Sorry? Darling, what for?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Raoul didn't look at Christine as he answered;

"For not being able to have the passion that Erik could give you. I'm sure it's not the same for you." He sighed as Christine rested her head on Raoul's shoulder.

"You're right, Raoul." She murmured. "It's not the same…"

Raoul hung his head as Christine continued.

"It's better."

Raoul's head shot up and he turned to look at her.

"Christine…I don't understand." He said. Christine looked him.

"Raoul, darling, you're right, the passion between us is different, and I think it's better."

Raoul was about to ask why, but Christine placed her finger to his lips and continued.

"Our passion for each other is better because there's love behind it…"

"But with Erik…"

"But with Erik, there was no love. To tell you the truth, his actions towards me frightened me…I didn't know what to do. Yet, at the same time, he unknowingly prepared me to face the world. He helped me shape some of my life…but to me, he was like a father, not a lover…Don't you see Raoul? The passion between me and Erik was blind, not like our passion. Our passion is based on love, not lust." She finished her speech and kissed her husband passionately.

"Oh Christine…" Raoul murmured when they broke apart. They sat there quietly for a few minutes in thought before Christine wrapped her arms around her love's neck and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" She asked as she pulled Raoul down onto the bed with her. Raoul grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You were about to go to bed and I was about to finish my book." He joked.

"Wrong answer!" Christine laughed just before she blew out the candle.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked that! (I just love writing R/C!) If you enjoyed the story, I hope you review! 


End file.
